


Do not ignore the cat ,bad things happen when you ignore the cat

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don’t ignore the cat, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: Bad things man! bad things!
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 15





	Do not ignore the cat ,bad things happen when you ignore the cat

At 114 years old Draco Malfoy has lived a long an complicate life with Epic rivalries ( he still kicked Potter’s at wizarding Shuffle board on Tuesday nights)and intellectual debates

At 114 years old Draco Malfoy has lived a long an complicate life with Epic rivalries ( he still kicked Potter’s ass at wizarding Shuffle board on Tuesday nights)and intellectual debates That would rival even the founders at times( it didn’t matter that Granger had pointed out he was wearing his glasses, pixies were still the most likely Culprits For the Theft.

At 114 years old Draco Malfoy had lived a long complicated live, with brilliant heights ( the day he took his seat on the Wizangagomt, the birth of his son) to the lowest of lows ( the day Dumbledore died , every Thursday when he and the Weasel both when to see their grandchildren” Why oh why did Scorpius have to marry Rose Weasley” and too keep the peace the Weasel and he would play Wizards chess which he lost every bloody time The Weasel cheated he would prove it one day ,

And then all the chocolate frogs would be his. But that was beside the point, he had a great many joys in this life but he had by far more regrets. He would go back, back into time too change.... No! No! Balthazar! Damn cat! Give that time turner back to me! Bloody cat! Who let you in here anyway! Scorpius ! Your daughter’s cat is stealing jewelry again ! Where is my wand!

Shouts back and answers.

“ Why does Regulus have my Wand and Someone please get the bloody cat out of my study! No! Balthazar! Not into the fire!

Draco stares in horror as the cat tossed the time turner into the fire . The flames turned a magnificent royal blue, the cats Answering meow Could be heard down the stairs... Damn half Knuzzles! Cats! ... the cat meowed as it to say, “ that’s what you get for not giving me a belly rub when I ask for it.” And Pranced out of the room


End file.
